


Forjando un corazón de hierro y oro

by nalary



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Family, Female Tony Stark, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Love, Pre-Iron Man 1
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalary/pseuds/nalary
Summary: Esta será una serie de viñetas de la vida de Tony Stark. Toda la historia gira en torno a la premisa de Tony naciendo como una niña conocida como Antonia Elena Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos:
> 
> He decido traer esta historia como una manera de desestresarme y divertirme un poco. 
> 
> Nunca he sentido que mi escritura sea muy buena que digamos y a pesar de que amo los fanfictions y he emprendido el proyecto de crear varios nunca he tenido el valor de publicar mucho que digamos. Espero que ustedes puedan disfrutar de este proyecto que me he animado en publicar y de antemano me disculpo por los problemas de gramática y ortografía que puedan encontrar.
> 
> Así mismo pueden encontrar que algunos personajes son un tanto OoC y que algunas cositas por aqui y allá cambien en la linea de tiempo normal del MCU, pero supongo que eso es lo que volverá especial este asunto X3.
> 
> Bueno… creo que eso es todo, ahora sí a leer…

**-1-**

Anthonia Elena Stark nació en un viernes, en medio de lujos y cuidados del mejor hospital que la ciudad ofrecer. Sus padres Howard y María Stark estaban en un torbellino desbordante de emociones el día de su nacimiento, pasando de la euforia a la ansiedad de tan importante acontecimiento para ellos. Ella llego como una niña hermosa y hermosa mostrando el color de cabello idéntico al su padre así como los bellísimos ojos azul grisáceo de su madre.

  
A sus ojos era una mezcla perfecta de los rasgos de ambos mostrando la belleza que solo su amor crear. Abrigada en los brazos de la madre que se encontró acostada en la cama del hospital, siendo besada con la reverencia y el cuidado grande por su padre, el mundo parecía un gran lugar para recibir una muchacha como ella, rodeada de amor y regocijo paternal .

 

**-2-**

Howard y María Stark fueron sinónimo de lo que una familia perfecta para muchos, ambos con una gran solvencia y un lugar alojado en la sociedad. Howard con una fuente de ingresos constantes y una gran influencia política y María como la dama perfecta; Bella, inteligente y siempre en labores de caridad ahora con todo el mundo con la llegada de su hija.

  
Los medios de comunicación no hablaron de otra cosa por meses que no fuese de herencia Heredera, mostrando seguir en línea como la línea que sus padres llevaban en este aspecto. Su madre siendo una dama de la mas alta cuna fue siempre común encontrarla en las puertas de las revistas por tal cual el articulo de sus actividades del día un día, su padre alguien de carácter tan extravagante y muy rico dado el giro de sus negocios estaba En boca del mundo y mar para alabarlo o difamarlo.

  
Cada periódico, la revista y el medio informativo muestra imágenes de la familia feliz junto a los artículos extensos de su vida, de lo que podría un día llegar a su pequeña para ellos y para el mundo, lo cierto es que ni en sus más Ideas ideas Llegar a una equiparación a lo que un día fuera Anthonia.

 

**-3-**

Howard había contratado a un mayordomo llamado Edwin Jarvis, quien consideraba un buen amigo y un buen empleado, muchos años antes de matrimonio. Jarvis lo acompaño y apoya detrás de cada uno de sus más localizaciones y aventuras intrépidas por más de extrañas que fueran, después de todo y su esposa Ana el debió la oportunidad de ser felices y libres sin siquiera el nunca pidió nada un cambio de ello .

Jarvis y Ana guardaron con gran aprecio en su corazón el hecho de que el señor Stark no solo la ha ayudado con el problema legal en el que Jarvis se metió en intentar ayudar a Ana, si no que aparte de todo en su inmensa generosidad de los Trajos Un suelo americano y un hogar junto a una fuente de ingresos. Mucha la gente puede hablar lo peor del señor Stark pero ellos sabían mejor que creer en las volubles masas y los medios de comunicación, ellos sabían mejor la clase de hombre que era su benefactor y con eso bastaba para apoyar a su parecer.

Decir que estaban inmensamente felices con la llegada de Anthonia al hogar de la familia Stark era una subestimación en el jubilo inmenso que los llenaba. Aun si su felicidad llevaba una ligera nota agridulce al saber que nunca experimentó la paternidad en carne propia. Ellos nunca tener un hijo después de las circunstancias adversas que le robaron esa oportunidad a Ana; Más de dolor de cabeza nunca fue un niñez ni un obstáculo en su matrimonio, ni en su manera de relacionarse con los que eran los queridos y importantes. Ellos se desvivieron desde el primer momento en cada oportunidad por cuidar y amar a quien consideraban desde el momento en que fijaron sus ojos en ella su pequeña princesa.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las historias de amor son tan únicas como sus protagonistas lo son, con esto no me refiero a aquellos que el mundo considera especiales, si no a aquello que esta dentro de cada uno que lo vuelve único.  
> Cuando Howard y María sienten que han perdido el camino, y que lo que mantenía su relación ya no esta, tal vez todo lo que necesitan es una pequeña chispa que reavive el fuego de sus corazones.

 

**-4-**

  
Howard a veces se sentía totalmente sorprendido de los giros que su vida había dado. Él nunca llego a considerar que en algún momento podría haber una dama que llegara a adentrarse tan hondo en su corazón que consideraría atarse a ella, ¡Casarse!.

  
Sabía que él no era un hombre fácil. Nunca fue el más atento ni el más cariñoso, “romántico” era una palabra con la que jamás se describiría, ya que él se consideraba solo un seductor por naturaleza. Era un desvergonzado en la mayoría de los casos y la fidelidad era un concepto desconocido para él. Mucho al dolor de su esposa a veces aun lo era.

  
Pero aquí estaba después de años de estar junto a María, quien estoicamente ha soportado infinidad de cosas por amor a él, aun sin saber decir si fue así como gano su corazón. Estaba aquí sabiendo que nunca fue la mejor pareja ni el mejor esposo, sabiendo que alguien como María merecía algo mejor que él, pero siendo egoísta por quererla a su lado sabiendo que no cambiaría.

  
Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero tenía miedo. Llevaba años temiendo con cada nueva aventura (ya fuese fruto de sus inventos o de sus andadas nocturnas) que esta sería la que llevaría a su esposa lejos, pero aun sin poder detenerse. Tenia miedo de que así como había sido a sus estándares y a los del mundo un mal hombre, un mal amigo y un mal esposo ahora también sería un mal padre. Él solo tenia tanto miedo y no sabía a veces como proceder. Solo deseaba hacer las cosas de la manera correcta esta vez...

 

**-5-**

  
María Stark quien otrora fuese conocida con su nombre de soltera como Carbonell siempre fue alguien destacada en los altos círculos de la sociedad. Era considerada una de las mujeres mas bellas e inteligentes, ya que estaba bien versada en muchas áreas, más su mayor fortaleza siempre fue su ingenio para moverse y mover a las masas a su antojo aun si las circunstancias eran adversas.

  
Ella sabia que un día heredaría todo lo que el duro trabajo de su padre y de su madre había producido, y aun si nunca tendría que trabajar un día de su vida por medio de todo lo que le dejarían, ella jamás permitiría que otros malversaran o manipularan lo que llegaría a ser su legado.

  
Una mujer como ella de carácter fuerte, con una inteligencia bien escondida y sutil, nunca se imagino que terminaría casada con alguien como Howard Stark cuando su modo de vida le causaba tanto desagrado en su juventud. Más bien dicen por ahí que en el corazón no se manda y a veces las cosas no siempre son lo que aparentan.

  
Howard era un gran hombre detrás de todas esas imperfecciones que lo hacían apreciarlo aun más. Era un gran hombre, más no era perfecto. A veces sus errores partidos de todas aquellas singularidades, que si bien le dolían las valoraba por formar al hombre del que se enamoro, llegaban a rasgar tanto su corazón.

  
A años de haber conocido a su ahora esposo a veces aun se preguntaba si valía la pena el soportar tanto dolor por esos momentos de felicidad que le brindaba. Su amor era fuerte y firme como su carácter lo era, ¿pero cuánto puede soportar un corazón por fuerte que sea antes de fragmentarse al punto de no reparación?

 

**-6-**

  
Anthonia tal vez nunca lo sabría en su vida, pero su llegada al mundo no había sido solo un gran regalo a sus padres, sino también la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo para ellos.

  
El amor de sus padres el uno por el otro era grande, pero a veces amar a alguien no te detiene de causarle daño inadvertidamente o aun sin quererlo. Sus padres habían pasado por mucho en su vida como pareja y aun con sus fallas individuales o en conjunto lucharon por la relación que tenían. Más a veces las fuerzas de uno decaen y ambos estaban actualmente tan cansados de luchar aun si era por razones totalmente diferentes.

  
María en algún momento pensó que ella ya no podría seguir mas poniéndose al día con el comportamiento de su esposo, viéndolo descuidar su matrimonio y a veces caer víctima del alcohol y su desenfreno en la cama con otras mujeres. Howard viendo sus fallos una y otra vez dañar a su esposa, pensó que tal vez lo mejor solo sería cortar por lo sano y permitirle encontrar a alguien más que si la supiera hacer feliz. Aun si le doliera, aun si algo en lo profundo de él se rompía, aun si sentía que no sabría como seguir adelante si ella, ella lo merecía y eso era todo lo que importaba.

  
Cuando todo parecía apuntar a la inminente separación de ambos llego la noticia de su concepción, María no lo podía creer y llevo a cabo varias pruebas. Esto la obligaba a replantearse todo lo que pensaba y el como proceder.

  
Al final cuando decidió hablar con Howard y decirle sobre su embarazo ambos acordaron limar sus diferencias y hacer un esfuerzo por que todo marchara bien una vez más. Esta era una pequeña chispa, que ciertamente podían sentir, hacia una vez más arder con fuerza la voluntad de estar juntos y reavivar el fuego de su amor. Había algo por lo que valía la pena intentar recuperar su relación y era un hecho que ambos pensaban que valdría la pena luchar por su futuro bebe contra viento y marea.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno así concluimos este capítulo, muchas gracias a todos por leer.  
> ¿Les gustó? Espero cualquier opinión/sugerencia/pregunta y demás :D. 
> 
> //El respeto es el pilar de toda relación exitosa en la sociedad, por lo que yo siempre digo: “Si pides respeto, respeto das”. Y eso es lo que buscaré dar y recibir siempre al comunicarme con ustedes.// ;3


End file.
